Just Her FR
by Lia-et-Eli
Summary: Les choses ont changé depuis la chute du dark lord ... pour un étudiant en particulier, ça a considérablement tout changé. Draco Malfoy a découvert son héritage Veela ... et qui pourrait être sa compagne ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnes appartiennent à la grande JK et l'histoire est celle de Fallondawncarlie. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voilà le lien si vous voulez aller voir la version originale : http(:) s/6799406/1/Just-Her (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'année dernière a changé beaucoup de gens, je m'en étais rendu compte quand nous avons finalement demandé à revenir à Poudlard pour recommencer notre septième année. J'ai été élu préfet en chef et ... ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise mais Hermione Granger a également été élue préfète en chef. Après la chute de Voldemort, plusieurs Mangemorts durent se cacher (dont mon père).Par contre, je n'ai jamais voulu en faire partie, la Marque des Ténèbres m'a été donné seulement parce que mon père est Lucius Malfoy. Ce n'est pas ce qui a tout changé ... On m'a parlé de mon héritage Veela, et quand j'atteindrai mes dix-huit ans au moins, c'est à ce moment-là que je me sentirais le sang Veela entrer en vigueur, et je suis sûr que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer quel enfer ça a été. C'était plus douloureux que la Marque des Ténèbres elle-même, j'étais actuellement en train de finir ma transformation (qui a seulement pris une semaine) et puis apparemment mes instincts Veelas me trouveraient la compagne avec qui je finirai ma vie. Cette dernière chose n'était pas quelque chose qui me réjouissais, mais je priais pour que ça ne soit pas Pansy.

"Draco ... mec tu vas bien?" demanda Blaise, il était le seul de mes amis qui savait tout au sujet de mon sang Veela ... surtout parce que c'était un mec bien et je n'avais confiance en personne d'autre, pas même Crabbe et Goyle, les deux bouffons.

"Ouais, je pensais à tout ce qu'on avait perdu," dis-je ... c'était une partie de la vérité. Il hocha la tête.

"Alors, comment va le ... tu sais quoi," dit-il.

"Bien, c'est censé prendre fin demain et c'est là que je vais entrer dans la phase « sécheresse », donc je vais essayer de ne pas transformer ce château en une mare de sang," me plaignis-je.

"Ouais ... Donc si tu le prends de cette façon, comment saurons-nous quand tu auras trouvé ta compagne ? " Demanda-t-il. Question logique.

"Je vais soi-disant la sentir m'appeler dans mes rêves», répondis-je «plutôt je l'entends m'appeler et plus tôt je la trouve ... j'espère qu'elle est ici, à Poudlard, je n'ai pas envie de la chercher dans le monde entier."

"J'espère que l'accouplement ne sera pas une sale affaire pour toi, si ta compagne se refuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête", déclara Blaise "J'espère que la " sécheresse" calmera un peu ton sang Veela." Je hochais la tête. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'autre choix.

"Tu sais Blaise, je pense que je vais aller découvrir mes nouveaux appartements ... Il faut que je m'habitude à avoir un espace rien qu'à moi", dis-je avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'en vérité j'étais fatigué. Il hocha la tête, et je partis.

"RON DEGAGE! JE NE VAIS PAS AVOIR CETTE CONVERSTAION AVEC TOI ... NOUS DEUX C'EST TERMINE ... FINI, IL N'Y A PLUS DE NOUS. " J'entendis Granger hurler depuis le devant de notre portrait "Tu as triché ... JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER AVEC UN TRICHEUR! Maintenant, sors! " Wow je ne savais pas ce que la belette avait fait mais je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place.

" Eh bien, si quelqu'un avait JUSTE ABANDONNE, nous n'aurions pas ce problème ", cria-t-il à son tour. Ensuite, j'ai entendu des pas et il s'est éloigné rageusement, j'ai regardé passer la tête rousse, puis je suis entré.  
" On dirait bien que le monde parfait de Granger vient de s'écraser," ricanais-je pendant que j'entrais, elle se tourna vers moi des larmes coulant sur son visage. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait envie de me crier dessus, mais les paroles qu'elle dit à la place me choquèrentAlpha

"Malfoy ... s'il te plait, nous allons devoir vivre ensemble cette année, donc pourrais-tu juste... être courtois et essayer de ne plus être la fouine que tu es," dit-elle, en me suppliant presque. Je la regardai choqué, parce que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'insulte. Elle me regarda en attendant une réponse: «Tu sais quoi, oublie ce que j'ai dit." Puis elle courut à l'étage dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

"Oh ça va être une année très intéressante pour moi», dis-je doucement. Je marchais et m'assit sur le canapé. J'eus environ cinq minutes de paix et puis il y eut un pop. Je gémis en entendant la voix de ma mère.

"Draco ... mon bébé," dit-elle en venant s'asseoir près de moi. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la disparition de mon père. Elle était plus dynamique, elle a commencé à revivre ... et elle n'a plus à cacher ses ecchymoses. C'est alors que je me promis chose ... Je ferais jamais de mal à ma femme ... eh bien mon pote. Je souhaitais que le Veela qui venait du côté de mon père, n'ait pas son cœur froid.

"Bonjour maman," lui dis-je, la laissant m'embrasser.

"C'est très bien mon garçon,» dit-elle "Je suis tellement fière de toi ... devenir préfet-en-chef puis dire à ton père que tu ne seras jamais comme lui ... Oh Miss Granger." Je retournais pour voir Granger au milieu de l'escalier.

"Euh ... je devrais y aller", dit-elle en finissant de descendre. Ma mère se leva.

" Non, Miss Granger s'il vous plaît, restez un moment, je dois vous parler", insista ma mère. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. "Je sais ce que vous devez ..."

"Non, vous ne savez pas ... vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je dois penser," dit Granger "vous avez laissé votre sœur graver SANG-DE-BOURDE sur mon bras, dans une cicatrice que la magie ne peut pas faire disparaître ... vous l'avez laisser faire et cela dans votre propre maison ... je suis une fille innocente qui, » cracha-t-elle en arrachant la manche de sa chemise pour que nous puissions voir la cicatrice" a été entachée d'un mot, qui ne signifie absolument rien. "

"Je vois que vous saviez déjà de quoi je voulais vous parler», dit ma mère. Granger la regarda un instant, puis se rapprocha. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous seriez capable de pardonner la façon dont j'ai géré les choses», elle prit son bras "et c'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé ce sort pour vous ... c'est juste un début, _vilisio_." Je vis la cicatrice briller et se faner. Les yeux de Granger s'agrandirent puis elle frotta son bras.

"Est-ce que je peux encore la sentir?" interrogea-t-elle. Ma mère hocha la tête et soupira.

"Comme vous l'avez dit, il n'existe pas de sort qui puisse totalement l'enlever ... mais avec la baguette à droite, vous pouvez la rendre ... invisible, j'ai cherché pendant des mois pour trouver quelque chose pour vous ... je me sentais horrible pour ce qu'elle avait fait, je n'ai jamais cru à ces histoires de sang-pur... vous restez une personne. "

"Alors, elle a seulement techniquement disparu", dit Granger, ma mère hocha la tête. "Puis-je demander comment?"

"Le sang ... de la rare licorne noire", déclara la mère "ma baguette arrive à avoir ça."

"Humm merci Mme Malfoy," dit Granger. Ma mère hocha la tête.

" Félicitations à vous deux pour vos nouveaux postes de préfets-en-chef et j'espère que vous aurez une belle année ", dit-elle, et puis avec un pop elle disparut.

"Elle est toujours comme ça?" demanda Granger.

"Que depuis la disparition de mon père," répondis-je. J'avais le souvenir de Granger sur le sol de notre manoir. Ses hurlements et des cris de douleur quand ma tante avait gravé son bras.

"Oh ... euh, nous devons rejoindre McGonagall dans son bureau," dit-elle, "c'est pour ça que j'étais descendue." J'hochais la tête, en mettant mes mains dans mes poches puis je sentis un morceau de papier. Je le sortis et le lut.

**Draco****, ****  
****  
****Traite-la****bien, mon****garçon,****étant ta mère et****ayant****plus de sang Veela,****j'ai déjà trouvé****ta compagne.****Tu seras surpris****...****peut-être même****en colère, mais****tu l'aimes****...****s'il te plaît****, ****fais**** de ton mieux pour qu'elle t'aime en retour****.**

**Avec tout mon amour,**

**Maman.**

"Choquant", dis-je à haute voix.

"Excuse-moi?" demanda Granger,

"Rien ... allons-y," dis-je. Elle hocha la tête et nous marchâmes vers le bureau de la Directrice.

"Chewing-gum et Sornettes," dit Granger quand nous arrivâmes devant la Gargouille. Elle bougea et nous montâmes les escaliers.

"Ah vous voilà vous deux," dit McGonagall. "S'il vous plaît prenez un siège." Nous le fîmes "comme vous le savez, être préfet-en-chef signifie que vous avez certains droits et responsabilités ..." Je commençai à regarder dans le vide quand le professeur blablata sur des choses que j'avais déjà lues dans le manuel. Je réalisai penser à quel point Granger avait grandi. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi touffus et emmêlés ... à la place ils étaient apprivoisés et frisés de manière décente, sa peau d'un blanc crémeux, et son corps s'était bien développé, elle était tout en courbes, mais mince. Ce qui me frappa le plus à ma grande surprise, c'étaient ses yeux, des yeux d'un miel brillant. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé qu'elle me parlait.

"Malfoy ... tu n'as pas dû l'entendre», dit-elle, sa bouche était parfaite "elle vient de nous dire qu'on pouvait y aller. »

"Ah oui bien merci pour cette charmante conversation," dis-je et je courus vite hors du bureau.

"Hey Malfoy attends, nous devons parler des fonctions qu'on va donner aux préfets," dit Granger.

"Ah oui euh ... donne les quatrième années à Pansy," dis-je.

"Umm, les quatrième années sont les pires et tu veux les donner à quelqu'un de ta maison?" interrogea Granger.

"Eh bien, je ne l'aime vraiment pas," dis-je "donc oui je le fais." Elle rit un peu et je la regardai, puis elle se racla la gorge.

"Ok, et à propos des rondes?" demanda-t-elle

" Ecoute, tu es bien meilleure que moi à ce genre de choses alors est-ce que tu pourrais le faire et me montrer le résultat plus tard ? Et oui, je te promets de te donner assez de temps pour me l'expliquer. " Dis-je. Wow j'ai vraiment gentil avec elle alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je suis vraiment fatigué et je voudrais aller au lit ... donc quel est le mot de passe?"

"Lemon Drops*", dit-elle.

"Merci," dis-je en allant à l'intérieur, puis directement dans ma chambre et tomba sur mon lit. Avant de le réaliser que je dormais déjà

RÊVE ...

"S'il te plaît Mia comprends-moi, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ça ... c'est dans mon sang», dis-je en attrapant sa main. Elle secoua la tête et se mit à pleurer plus fort. Mon cœur me fit mal car je la blessais "Merci de ne pas me refuser pour l'instant ... je vais le faire pour toi, je ferai tout pour toi."

"Comment," murmurait-elle. "Comment c'est possible?"

"Je t'aimerai Mia," dis-je. Elle secoua la tête et se blottit contre mon torse.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix", dit-elle en sanglotant.

"Je suis désolé", dis-je en embrassant ses cheveux bruns "Je suis vraiment désolé." Puis elle leva vers moi ses yeux miels.

"Je sais ... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je sais » dit-elle "et je vais essayer, mais tu dois me donner le temps et me le jurer."

"Je jure sur ma vie Mia, que je ne te ferai plus jamais," dis-je.

"Ok," dit-elle.

FIN RÊVE ...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je compris pourquoi j'avais fait mon rêve ... et qui était ma compagne …

"Granger," gémis-je

* * *

Hello !

Et oui encore une nouvelle traduction, une autre arrive d'ailleurs, mais j'y peux rien Draco en Veela c'est mon péché mignon ! Bref voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à nous dire votre avis !

XO XO

Eli


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Les personnes appartiennent à la grande JK et l'histoire est celle de Fallondawncarlie. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Voilà le lien si vous voulez aller voir la version originale : http(:) s/6799406/1/Just-Her (enlevez les parenthèses)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Tout ce à que je pouvais penser pendant toute la matinée, c'était parler à Blaise et ensuite réfléchir à comment diable j'allais le dire Granger. Cela allait être une longue journée ... Je devais lui dire aujourd'hui, sinon les choses pourraient aller mal, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose.

"Blaise, j'ai besoin de te parler avec vous maintenant," dis-je en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Je continuai de marcher jusqu'à son dortoir, et je pouvais dire qu'il me suivait. «Ferme la porte».

"On dirait que tu es tombé de ton lit ce matin mec", déclara Blaise.

"Ouais je l'ai fait et en parlant de compagne* ... » commençais-je

"Naan, c'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas fait LE rêve hier soir, tu te moques de moi,» répondit Blaise "Je pensais que cela prendrait au moins une semaine."

"Plus elle est proche de moi et plus le rêve arrive tôt," dis-je "Savez-tu que ma mère savait déjà qui elle était ... elle aurait pu simplement me le dire avant, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie."

"Eh bien, qui est-ce donc?" demanda Blaise. Je le regardai pendant une seconde et je soupirai, je devais lui dire, s'il pouvait l'accepter mais autres amis aussi … n'est-ce pas ?

«C'est Granger," dis-je. Blaise resta là un moment, puis se mit à rire.

« Ok mais sérieusement c'est qui, "demanda-t-il. Je le regardai à travers les mèches qui tombaient devant mes yeux et soupirai.

« Attends, tu viens bien de me dire que ta compagne est la miss-je-sais-tout, aux cheveux broussailleux, qui ne se maquille jamais Granger? "

"Oui, elle est ma compagne," dis-je " et soit dit en passant, ses cheveux ne sont plus broussailleux touffue et elle n'a pas besoin de maquillage."

"Mec, merde, t'es déjà amoureux d'elle ? » Interrogea Blaise.

«Eh bien as-tu déjà oublié quel genre de sang coule dans mes veines?" l'interrogeai-je en retour.

«Bon, ok alors comment vas-tu lui dire?" demanda Blaise.

"J'espérais que tu aurais la réponse à cette question," dis-je

**HERMIONE ...**

"Par Merlin, Ron, ça ne t'arrive jamais de ralentir," demanda Harry

Mm ... peux pas ... ftropamj'ai » déclara Ron, la bouche pleine.

"Ronald nous serions tous reconnaissants si tu pouvais éviter de parler la bouche pleine,» dit Hermione. Ron avala et ensuite pris un verre de jus de citrouille.

"J'ai dit que j'peux pas m'empêcher j'ai faim,» dit Ron.

" Tu NE PEUX PAS Ronald," dit Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait son livre pour y jeter un coup d'œil

"Tu sais Mione, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de réviser, compte tenu que tu le sais déjà," dit Ginny "tu réussis toujours tout et tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour réviser, et puis c'est seulement le troisième jour de l'école."

"Oui bien on ne peut jamais réviser assez,» dit Hermione. Ginny soupira et continua de manger son petit déjeuner. Quand Hermione se leva pour partir Ron la suivit. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je pensais avoir été clair, nous nous adressons la parole que lorsque nous sommes avec nos amis."

"Je voulais juste te remercier de ne pas leur avoir dit que je t'ai trompé,» dit Ron.

"Eh bien, ça aurait été trop humiliant pour moi alors pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? » interrogea Hermione " en plus de Lavande est une salope ... Je suis contente de ne plus être avec toi, amuse-toi bien Ronald et vis ta vie." Puis elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, en laissant Ron derrière elle, qui la fixait toujours. "Enfin un peu de tranquillité."

"Uh oh J'espère que je ne te dérange pas», déclara Blaise. Hermione leva les yeux et soupira avant de fermer son livre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zabini?" demanda Hermione, aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait.

« Draco a besoin de toi dans votre salle commune ... Il m'a dit de te dire « s'il te plaît, viens » parce qu'il a quelque chose à te dire ... Et c'est grave », déclara Blaise. Hermione regarda Blaise avec un air interrogateur, et se leva lentement.

"Ok ... Dois-je m'inquiéter?" demanda Hermione.

"Euh ... Je ne sais pas encore», dit Blaise. Hermione ramassa ses livres et suivit Blaise jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets.

**DRACO …**

Blaise ouvrit la porte et je me levai de là où j'étais assis. "Ok tu veux que je parte maintenant?"

"Euh, oui, je dois lui dire ce seul», dis-je. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et me dévisagea.

"Qu'est-ce que Malfoy," dit-elle, je grimaçai à cause l'emploi de mon nom de famille.

«Écoute Hermione," commençai-je "Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer." Je bégayais.

"Que dirais-tu au début," dit Hermione. Je hochai la tête et m'assis sur la chaise en face d'elle.

"Que sais-tu à propos de Veelas ? » Demandai-je.

"Probablement tout ... Malfoy as-tu besoin d'aide pour ton devoir pour la classe de Soins de créatures magiques?" demanda-t-elle. Je tressaillis à son nouvel usage de mon nom de famille.

"Non ... je ... Putain J'EN SUIS UN», dis-je debout " fin … un Veela en partie. Hermione me regarda choquée.

"Ok ... eh bien en quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide Malfoy ?" dit Hermione. Je ne pus pas en entendre d'avantage.

«Draco ... mon nom est Draco," lui dis-je en me rasseyant. Je pouvais sentir sa nervosité soudaine ... elle commença à se perdre dans ses pensées car son esprit travaillait à tout allure. D'un coup elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Mais je lui barrai vite la route. «Ne t'enfuis pas, je vais le prendre comme un rejet." Sa respiration devint lourde et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier.

«Comment,» dit-elle à peine plus qu'un murmure. Je soupirai.

Je ne sais pas», dis-je « le destin ... semble avoir un sens de l'humour."

Oui ... on dirait bien, "dit Hermione" Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'être seule, ne le prends pas cela comme rejet ok ... Draco. "Je fermai les yeux au son de mon nom.

"D'accord ... Je dois aller discuter de « ma sécheresse » avec Rogue de toute façon » lui dis-je. Hermione hocha la tête. Je me retournai pour partir mais elle m'arrêta.

«Attends», dit-elle, je la regardai "donc je suis vraiment ta compagne," Je hochai la tête "donc, tu ne peux pas me faire du mal?" Je hochai la tête à nouveau "ok je m'appuie sur ça, est-ce que je peux le dire à ... Harry et Ginny?"

"Eh bien, je préférerais que tu attendes qu'on débute une relation ", dis-je "mais je ne vais pas t'arrêter si c'est ce que tu veux faire."

« Merci ... ils ne diront rien » dit-elle. «Alors, je te verrais plus tard, je suppose."

«Oui,» dis-je et sur ce je partis. Bien sûr, Blaise était en train de m'attendre à l'extérieur.

"Alors » dit-il.

" Ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je ne pensais", dis-je "elle a compris avant même que je lui dise."

"Eh bien, elle est la plus brillante sorcière de notre époque», déclara Blaise "alors ... tu vas le dire à Pansy et aux autres maintenant ?"

"Non ... Pansy peut-être et Theo bien sûr, mais Crabbe et Goyle irait le dire à Daddy** et mon père voudrait savoir qui c'est ... Et ça mon ami, ça ne peut pas arriver."

«Bien», déclara Blaise, il fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés aux cachots et que nous ayons passé la porte de Rogue "sa compagne est Granger." Rogue s'arrêta

"Son nom est Hermione,» grognai-je.

**HERMIONE POV …**

"Ginny j'ai besoin de te parler » lui dis-je, je réfléchis pendant une seconde "toi aussi Harry, s'il vous plaît maintenant." Ginny me regarda et tira sur la manche d'Harry. Ils me suivirent à la bibliothèque et s'assirent près de moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione?" Interrogea Harry.

"Draco est un Veela," dis-je.

"Draco?" interrogea Ginny.

"Oui, Draco, c'est son nom non ?," lui dis-je un peu irritée qu'elle réagisse comme ça pour un simple prénom. « Son nom a beaucoup de sens ... mais peu importe. »

«Donc ... alors pourquoi avais-tu besoin de nous parler, sur le fait qu'il soit un Veela ? dit Harry.

"Eh bien ... devinez qui est sa compagne pour la vie ?" dis-je.

«Face de bulldog ?interrogea Harry: «Pourquoi tu t'en soucies Mione?" Je levai les yeux et regardai Ginny. Je pouvais dire par la façon dont elle était pâle, qu'elle avait compris ce que je voulais dire.

"Eh bien parce que tu as tort, elle n'est pas sa compagne... c'est moi», dis-je. La mâchoire d'Harry chuta.

«Je suis tellement désolé Mione,» dit Ginny.

"Ouais moi aussi ... mais tu peux le rejeter n'est-ce pas ?" dit Harry.

"Oui ... mais je ne suis pas prête à le tuer", dis-je "après tout, il nous a aidé à la fin de la guerre."

"Hermione, c'est de Malfoy que nous parlons,» dit Ginny "es-tu sûre de pouvoir passer le reste de ta vie avec lui ?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que je cherche à savoir," dis-je. "J'ai besoin de vous les gars, pour me soutenir sur ce point." Ginny et Harry furent silencieux pendant un certain temps.

«Très bien ... si tu penses que c'est la meilleure idée alors je serai là pour toi," dit Ginny "après tout, tu es comme une sœur pour moi."

"Merci Gin » dis-je "et toi Harry ?"

"Eh bien je l'appellerai tout de même fouine pendant un sacré bout de temps mais nous avons vécu trop de choses toi et moi pour que je puisse te tourner le dos à cause de ça. Il dépasse les bords une seule fois et il sera mort, que tu le veuilles ou non." Je ris un peu et hochai la tête.

«Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'une faveur», dis-je.

"Quoi?" dirent-ils en même temps.

«Aidez-moi à le dire à Ron," dis-je, et c'est alors qu'un silence mortel s'installa.

* * *

**Holaaaa !**

*** Alors ici ça n'a pas trop de sens puisque vous devez vous dire " bha Blaise a pas parlé de compagne, elle devient folle Eli" mais non ! En anglais à la plce de ''mec'' c'était écrit "mate" qui veut dire compagnon en anglais mais je trouvais que ça faisait laid en français car on ne dirait jamais ça ^^ donc j'ai transformé mais voilà pour la 'tite explication !**

**** alors j'ai laissé le "Daddy" parce que encore une fois j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait mieux et ça appuyait mieux sur ce que voulait dire Draco mais ça reste bien dans le sens de papa !**

**Voili voilou ! Merci pour les nombreuses visites, les reviews, les mises en alerte et les mises en favoris ! Je pense que je publierai généralement dans ces eaux là, de début de semaine mais je ne promets rien et si je peux, je le ferai plus vite :)**

**Bisous les amies !**

**XOXO Eli**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Les personnes appartiennent à la grande JK et l'histoire est celle de Fallondawncarlie. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voilà le lien si vous voulez aller voir la version originale : http(:) s/6799406/1/Just-Her (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Chapitre 3

"Draconichou Il était temps que tu nous rendes visite!" cria Pansy. Je levai les yeux au ciel ... Je me sentais mieux parce que la « sécheresse » était presque achevée, mais elle gâchait toujours tout.

"Ok écoute, je ne suis pas Draconichou ok ?", dis-je "et j'ai besoin de parler avec toi et Theo maintenant."

"Mais Draco nous n'avons pas eu notre petite réunion habituelle", dit-elle en essayant d'être séduisante.

"Et nous n'en n'aurons pas » lui dis-je brusquement "nous n'en aurons plus d'ailleurs ... Je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver la première fois, tu n'es même pas attirante"

«Excuse-moi ?», dit Pansy.

"Tu m'as bien entendu, va chercher Theo,» dis-je "Et n'ose même pas revenir sans lui." Elle sursauta, puis se retourna et partit dans l'autre sens.

«Eh bien toi, tu sais comme être doux, c'est certain», déclara Blaise

« Je ne l'aime pas, elle me fout hors de moi », dis-je« en plus je ne veux pas qu'elle se mettre en travers de mon histoire avec Hermione, on vient juste de la commencer. "

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", déclara Theo "Pansy est venue me voir en chialant sur la façon dont tu as rompu avec elle, je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ensemble."

"Nous ne le sommes pas et nous ne l'avons jamais été», dis-je «écoutez, venez à la salle commune des préfets avec moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire."

**SALLE COMMUNE DES PREFETS...**

Je pouvais entendre des cris de l'extérieur lorsque nous arrivâmes là-bas. Ça ressemblait aux cris de la belette

"Hey, qu'est- ce qui se passe ici», dis-je. Weasley se leva et vint vers moi avec sa baguette "n'y pense même pas."

"Qu'as-tu fait sale fouine!" cria-t-il, «dis-le moi maintenant avant que je ne te jette un sort. »

«Je serai ravi de te voir à l'œuvre," lui dis-je en regardant autour de moi, je vis Potter et Weaslette mais où était Hermione? "Potter, où est-elle?"

»Dans sa chambre,» dit-il «elle en avait marre de tous ces cris."

"Ouais, on va emmener mon frère idiot et y aller," dit Ginny "on dirait que tu as de la compagnie de toute façon ... oh et si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que je te tuerai."

"Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, et je n'essaierai jamais», dis-je. Elle me regarda et hocha la tête.

"Allez viens Ron," dit Ginny attrapant son bras.

"Je vais trouver ce que tu lui as fait ... même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire!" hurla-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Theo.

«Donnez-moi une seconde, et je vais vous expliquer mais avant je dois aller vérifier si elle va bien » dis-je puis je montai. Je frappai à sa porte avant d'entrer "Hey c'est juste moi, ne me jette rien dessus."

"Oh ... salut», dit-elle.

"Au moins, il le sait maintenant," dis-je. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et soupira.

«Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que la rupture avec lui me ferait vraiment mal», commença-t-elle ", mais je me sens vraiment... bien et peut-être que c'était à cause de toute la pression qu'il mettait sur moi. Ecoute, je voudrais vraiment te donner une chance... d'autant plus que je ne suis pas du tout prête à te laisser mourir. "

"Et je l'apprécie vraiment», dis-je «Je suis un peu jeune pour mourir maintenant."

«Bien ... alors s'il te plait prouvons-leur qu'ils ont tort ok ?" dit Hermione "mes amis savent et ils sont prêts à me soutenir, mais tu dois comprendre qu'ils ne t'aiment toujours pas."

"Oui, et je peux comprendre pourquoi,» répondis-je ... puis je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle "écoute, je sais quelle … fouine j'ai été dans le passé, mais j'ai vraiment changé." Elle me regarda puis se leva.

"Ok, c'est facile de dire ça'' dit-elle "maintenant prouve-le ... Je vais descendre dîner, on se voit dans la grande salle." Puis elle partit. Je descendis et vis Theo et Blaise assis sur le canapé. Je m'approchai pour raconter à Theo quand il se leva.

"Tu n'as plus à m'expliquer'' dit-il "Blaise l'a fait pour toi."

« Ok ... et? "Interrogeai-je.

"Ecoute, on se connait depuis …des années Draco et je dirais que tu es un de mes meilleurs amis alors ton secret est en sécurité avec moi», dit Théo.

"Eh bien, merci," dis-je "euh nous devrions aller, je suis affamé." Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux et nous descendîmes vers la Grande Salle. Une fois là-bas, je regardai pour voir Hermione assise avec Potter et Weaslette. Elle me regarda et me donna un petit sourire et je lui donnai un clin d'œil en retour. Ron nous jaugea tous les deux puis me lança un regard noir.

"Hey tu viens manger?" demanda Blaise. Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la table des Serpentards. Pansy commença à renifler dès que je m'assis, en essayant de me faire sentir mal mais ça me donna juste mal à l'estomac.

"Donc, maintenant qu'elle sait, combien de temps avez-vous pour vous accoupler?" demanda Theo, chuchotant pour que Pansy n'entende pas.

«J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année", dis-je "mais j'ai besoin d'un contact physique fréquent pendant le premier mois ou le sang Veela le prendra comme un rejet."

"Vraiment, c'est très intéressant», déclara Theo "Je voudrais être un Veela, ça serait tellement plus facile de savoir qui est faux et qui ne l'est pas."

"Eh bien, ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment comme ça ... tu ne choisis pas, le sang Veela choisit pour toi," expliquai-je "tu fais un rêve qui ne montre pas son visage, mais qui te donne son parfum, sa voix et son corps. "

"Ça sonne comme si ... je vais devoir aller prendre une douche froide», déclara Blaise en riant un peu.

"AHHH RONALD VA EN ENFER!», Hurla Hermione. Je levai les yeux pour le voir essayer de la faire asseoir. Je me levai vite et marchai vers eux.

"Il y a-t-il un problème ici ?", demandai-je à travers mes dents serrées. Il touchait MA compagne.

"Dégage sale fouine, ça ne te concerne en rien", déclara Weasley ", elle sera bientôt plus sous le charme et elle me reviendra."

"Te revenir HA! Je n'y penserai plus jamais," dit Hermione "pourquoi voudrais-je revenir avec un trompeur ? Et pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas sous un sort!" puis elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la grande salle. Je fis un pas vers lui.

«Je te jure que si tu la touches à nouveau ou ne serait-ce qu'essayer, je te mettrai la raclée de ta vie ... J'ai des lois qui me protègent donc je ne peux pas être puni, et ne pense surtout pas que je ne l'utiliserai pas à mon avantage. » Puis je me retournai et partis dans la direction où Hermione était allée. Je la trouvai, dehors assise dans le jardin. Elle avait placé son menton dans la paume de sa main, et ses cheveux encadraient son visage. Elle était belle. "Est-ce que ça va?" elle retourna et me regarda.

"Oui, merci», répondit-elle: «tu veux t'asseoir avec moi ?" Je hochai la tête et m'assis à côté d'elle.

«Je ne comprends pas comment il peut penser que simplement en me demandant de revenir, je vais le faire», dit-elle en soupirant « et croire que je suis sous un sort est débile."

«Alors, tu me crois, je veux dire vraiment," dis-je.

«Eh bien oui, un Veela ne peut pas mentir à son compagnon, c'est impossible. C'est comme leur faire du mal et un Veela ne peut pas nuire à son compagnon ... donc tu dois forcément dire la vérité,» dit Hermione.

"Cela te rend belle tu sais," dis-je.

"De quoi » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

«Quand tu parles comme ça, tu es si intelligente", dis-je "Je pense que j'ai toujours été attiré par ton intelligence." Elle sourit.

"Merci de me dire ça," dit-elle" donc dis m'en plus sur cet accouplement ... Je veux dire comment ça se passe, ce qui doit être fait, tout ça."

« Eh bien, l'accouplement n'a pas besoin d'avoir lieu avant la fin de l'année » commençais-je, elle avait l'air un peu soulagé, « mais pour le premier mois, j'ai besoin d'un contact fréquent sinon ça pourrait être considéré comme un rejet. Et peut-être nous devrons être intimes en quelque sorte, ça peut être un câlin ou un baiser ... à part ça, nous avons juste besoin de travailler sur le fait de te rendre amoureuse de moi. "

"Eh bien ... c'est bon à savoir," dit Hermione "euh si tu veux, tu peux me choisir un surnom ... Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas m'appeler Hermione ou Mione car c'est comme ça que mes amis m'appellent ... Mais que ça soit clair, je ne suis pas un bien qu'on doit posséder. "

"Compris et j'ai trouvé le surnom parfait," dis-je.

"Oh ... vraiment," dit Hermione, je souris "ok écoutons ça alors." Je souris et me penchai en avant, tellement proche que mes lèvres se touchaient presque ses lèvres.

"Mia", ai-je murmuré "ma Mia". Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Sans même y penser je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai. Sa réaction fut rapide mais inattendue, car au lieu de s'écarter et partir en courant, elle se pencha et entremêla ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je savais qu'elle avait cette réaction que parce qu'elle me touchait mais, un Veela ne peut pas résister à l'intimité que lui offre son compagnon, mais c'était comme si elle aimait vraiment ça. Je me reculai lentement et la regardai.

"Wow," elle respira "Je ne m'attendais pas à ça."

"Désolé ... si c'était trop tôt, je veux dire," dis-je.

"Non," dit-elle en secouant la tête "J'ai bien aimé ... beaucoup et le surnom aussi. Tu sais, je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Nous devrions probablement retourner à l'intérieur." Je hochai la tête et nous nous mîmes tous deux debout.

**RETOUR À L'INTÉRIEUR ...**

"Ah, tu es là mec», déclara Blaise "bonjour Hermione."

"Blaise,» dit Hermione.

« Ginny te cherche», déclara Blaise « elle veut que vous fassiez une soirée entre filles à Pré au Lard ce week-end."

"Oh une soirée entre filles, ok," dit Hermione "Je te verrai plus tard, Draco ... pour patrouiller dans les couloirs ce soir."

«Ah c'est ce soir", dis-je "ok bien, rendez- vous aux portes de la Grande Salle."

"Alors, où êtes-vous allés?" demanda Blaise.

«Juste dehors», dis-je.

"Tu vas le rendre public ou pas ? ", dit Blaise. Je la regardai s'éloigner et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

"Mec, je ne pense pas qu'il existe, dans le monde entier, quelque chose qui pourrait m'éloigner d'elle »

* * *

Hello !

Je profite que la neige m'empêche d'aller à l'école (ALLELUIA !) pour vous poster ce chapitre ! J'ai essayé de faire des efforts sur la construction des phrases alors dites-moi ce qui ne va toujours pas :) Merci aux reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

Eum, je recherche une béta alors si quelqu'un est interessé qu'il m'envoye un message privé :)

A la semaine prochaine !

XO XO Eli


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Les personnes appartiennent à la grande JK et l'histoire est celle de Fallondawncarlie. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voilà le lien si vous voulez aller voir la version originale : http(:) s/6799406/1/Just-Her (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs avec Ginny, des chuchotements se créaient sur leur passage. Ginny regarda Hermione et soupira.

«Tu sais, ils parlent de toi et Draco," dit-elle "ils pensent que tu as jeté un sort sur Draco ... puis il y a aussi une rumeur qui circule, qui dit que Draco a jeté un sort sur toi."

"Bon sang ça fait seulement une semaine que j'ai découvert tout ça et toute l'école le sait déjà,» dit Hermione «Je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour chercher une échappatoire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. On s'est disputé Draco et moi à propos de ça car il pensait que je le rejetais. Mais je m'en fous maintenant, il est tellement gentil et doux avec moi, et il ne laissera personne m'insulter. "

«Je suis contente pour toi Mione,» dit Ginny "Ron ne te méritait pas de toute façon. Il était bouleversé parce qu'il m'a vu avec Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch alors qu'on était en train de s'embrasser, l'autre jour. Il devait être préoccupé pour le fait qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble. Alors, il y a-t-il quelque chose d'excitant qui s'est passé entre toi et Draco récemment? "

«Nous nous sommes embrassés, mais c'est tout. On s'est câliné sur le canapé et je lui ai appris quelques petites choses sur les moldus," dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Ginny la regarda.

"Tu commences vraiment à l'aimer n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-elle, Hermione hocha la tête et continua à marcher.

DRACO POV

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle de potions. Hermione s'assit à côté de moi et me sourit.

"Bonjour," dis-je "comment s'est passée ta journée jusqu'à présent ? »

"Assez bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué de la nuit dernière", dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?" demanda Ron "attends, ne me dis pas, je suis sûr que je ne veux pas le savoir."

"Arrêtes de t'imaginer des trucs Ronald" dit Hermione "J'étais en retard dans mes révisions pour le test que nous avons dans ce cours, aujourd'hui." Ron pâlit.

«On a un test aujourd'hui?" interrogea-t-il.

"Oui, la belette," dis-je en montrant le tableau "ça te doit te renseigner suffisamment, non ?"

"Ferme-là sale fouine," ricana Ron, Hermione le regarda fixement.

"Hé arrête d'appeler Draco comme ça," dit-elle "il ne le mérite pas, il a été plus que gentil avec nous ... contrairement à toi. Et personnellement, je pense que tu mériterais des insultes de sa part puisque tu n'es pas capable de te tenir. Alors tu te tais Ronald avant que je ne vienne le faire moi-même. "

«Si cela vous convient Miss Granger, je serais heureux de commencer le test maintenant", déclara Slughorn.

"Désolée, Professeur dit-elle.

« Bien, nous allons commencer le test, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure et je vous donnerai vos notes demain", poursuivi-t-il. » L'heure se déroula sans interruption. Ensuite je me promenais avec Hermione à la bibliothèque car il ne lui restait qu'une seule page à écrire dans son rapport pour le cours de Soins de créatures magiques.

«Alors, t'as fait ton rapport sur quoi ? » demandais-je, j'avais terminé le mien la veille, et je l'avais déjà rendu à Hagrid. J'ai eu une conversation avec lui, je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé pour ce que j'avais fait en troisième année et que je pensais qu'il était un grand professeur.

"Eh bien ... Je l'ai fait sur toi», dit-elle, je la regardai avec curiosité.

"Comment je ne suis pas…,"commençais-je.

«Tu l'es à moitié et tu fais beaucoup de choses comme les Veelas," dit Hermione "et ça m'a aidé à en savoir un peu plus sur notre situation. Comme les petites choses que je peux faire pour te rappeler que je ne te rejette pas. "

"Vraiment? Quelles seraient ces choses?" demandais-je en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

"Eh bien, je peux te donner un surnom," dit Hermione "Je veux dire tu m'appelles Mia ... donc si je te donne un surnom ça te permettra de savoir que je te veux ... intimement par manque d'un meilleur mot."

"S'il te plait, dis le moi," lui dis-je

"Eh bien, je pourrais t'appeler Dray, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que Parkinson t'appelait déjà comme ça," commença-t-elle "et puis j'ai pensé que j'avais juste besoin de quelque chose de simple mais de fort. J'ai donc décidé de commencer à t'appeler, bébé?" Mes bras tombèrent et je la regardai.

«Excusez-moi?" interrogeais-je "tu as dit quoi ? »

"Bébé", dit-elle.

"Eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment un surnom, mais je pourrais m'habituer à lui," dis-je.

"Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas vraiment un mais je l'aime bien," dit Hermione "je me sens plus proche de toi et maintenant que j'ai décidé de te donner un surnom, j'ai moins peur d'être avec toi. Même si je ne me suis pas encore habituée à tout, au moins je ne dois pas faire ça toute seule. Tu es là. "Je me dirigeai vers elle.

"Tu es belle, tu le sais ça ?," lui dis-je, elle leva les yeux vers moi.

"Si tu le penses," dit-elle, je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassais tendrement.

"Je ne pense pas seulement, je le sais," dis-je "maintenant que veux-tu faire?" elle me regarda.

"Eh bien, je dois finir mes devoirs," dit-elle en soupirant «mais que dirais-tu de diner ensemble ici, plutôt que dans la Grande Salle ... Je veux dire que nous devons faire le planning des préfets de toute façon."

"Eh bien, je crois que j'aime cette idée, peut-être sans le planning à faire», suggérai-je.

"Nous devons le faire, il est censé être publié demain," dit-elle "alors il doit être fait pour le diner."

"Très bien très bien," dis-je, elle hocha la tête contente d'avoir remporté le débat "eh bien je te laisse faire tes devoirs. Fais-moi savoir quand tu les auras fini … Je dois écrire une lettre à ma mère."

«Je le ferai,» dit Hermione.

« A tout à l'heure, ma Mia," dis-je en posant baiser sur sa joue avant de monter écrire à ma mère.

HERMIONE POV ...

Je jetais un regard à la pile de feuilles en face de moi, j'avais fini mes devoirs en seulement deux heures … j'ai toujours aimé avoir mes devoirs faits, quelques jours avant la date prévue ... ça me laissait un peu de temps pour moi. Bien sûr, maintenant je passerai la plupart du temps avec Draco. Je parie qu'il a fini sa lettre. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et frappai doucement. Il ouvrit la porte.

"Oh Mia ... désolé je pensais que tu étais avec Blaise, je l'ai appelé il y a une heure ... tu as fini tes devoirs?" dit-il, il parlait très vite.

"Euh ... oui et non, je n'ai pas eu de signe de Blaise», dis-je «tu vas bien?"

«Très bien ... Je viens d'avoir une conversation troublante avec ma mère», grommela-t-il.

"Oh ... est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Demandai-je.

"Elle va bien," dit Draco, puis il soupira: «Je suppose que je devrais te le dire."

«Me dire quoi?" Demandai-je.

«Mon père lui a écrit," dit Draco "Il sait que tu es ma compagne ... Il a dit à ma mère que je ferais mieux de choisir de mourir plutôt que d'être avec toi." Je clignais des yeux.

"Ugh! Quel genre de père est-il ... il préfère que tu meures plutôt que je sois ta compagne ... sait-il que nous sommes réellement ensemble?"

"Non, il ne sait pas," dit Draco "et ma mère s'est abstenue de lui dire ... parce qu'elle t'aime réellement."

«Oh, vraiment?" interrogeais-je.

"Oui," dit Draco "et je… et bien, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi." Je hochai la tête.

«Eh bien, nous pouvons aller voir la directrice et lui dire ce qui se passe", dis-je "Poudlard nous protégera, si besoin, nous pourrons rester ici pendant les vacances et une fois que nous aurons découvert où il est, nous pourrons le livrer ... tu veux bien qu'on l'arrête, n'est-ce pas ? »

"Oui," dit Draco "et comment t'es venue cette idée aussi rapidement ?... si on le dit à la directrice, toute l'école va le découvrir."

"Eh bien quelqu'un s'est déjà occupé d'une moitié de l'école», dis-je : «Je déteste voir des filles baver sur toi alors que tu es à moi." Draco me sourit. "Quoi?"

«Je suis à toi hein", dit-il.

«Eh bien oui," dis-je: «Je suis ta compagne, tu ne peux pas avoir d'autres femmes en dehors de moi et je n'aurai pas d'autres hommes. C'est comme ça que ça marche." Il se mit à rire.

«J'aime ce côté de toi", dit-il.

«De quel côté tu parles ?" Demandai-je.

"Le côté possessif," dit-il "et la moitié de l'école vraiment?"

"Lavande Brown, ça te dit quelque chose?" interrogeais-je.

"Bien ... allons voir la directrice," il a dit: «Je veux m'assurer que tu es en sécurité." Je hochai la tête. Nous commençâmes à marcher vers le portrait mais je m'arrêtai. "Quoi? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

"Oui", dis-je "j'ai quelque chose à te dire » Je pris sa main et le regardai.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est», dit-il

«Draco ... Je t'aime», dis-je.

* * *

Heeeey !

Désolée pour cette absence mais le bac est à la fin de l'année, c'est à dire dans très peu de temps ! Bref, on reste dans la gnian gnian mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps :p

Merci pour le reviews, les visites, les mises en favorites et les mises en alertes !

A bientôt les coupines !

Je pense que je vais commencer une nouvelle traduction mais pas sur :p alors surveillez moi (6) mouhaha!

XO XO Eli


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Les personnes appartiennent à la grande JK et l'histoire est celle de Fallondawncarlie. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voilà le lien si vous voulez aller voir la version originale : http(:) s/6799406/1/Just-Her (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je regardai Hermione, son visage souriant et je cherchai le mien. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était la regarder, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette belle femme, à qui pendant longtemps j'avais causé tant de douleur, venait de dire qu'elle m'aimait. Je savais que je l'aimais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'aime en retour ... Je pensais que c'était juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je meure, car elle était ce genre de personne, très altruiste.

"Draco ... dis quelque chose s'il te plait" dit-elle, je sortis de mes pensées et l'embrassai. Je la sentis fondre contre mon corps comme si elle était en parfaite synchronisation avec mes lèvres sur les siennes.

"Je t'aime trop Mia," murmurai-je à son oreille «plus que je ne pourrais jamais exprimer par des mots." Elle recula pour me regarder.

"Vraiment? Je veux dire, je sais que tu es plutôt ... obligé,» dit-elle en secouant un peu la tête.

"Oui", dis-je "je ressens vraiment ça ... tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi d'entendre que tu m'aimes." Elle me sourit, puis m'embrassa doucement.

"Eh bien, je t'aime vraiment," dit-elle "maintenant nous devons vraiment aller parler à McGonagall." Je hochai la tête et nous sommes sortis ensemble. Quand nous sortîmes du portrait, Harry attendait devant. "Oh Harry."

"Hermione, j'ai besoin de te parler," dit-il "seulement si je le peux." Il me regarda.

"Draco je reviens vite," déclara-t-elle, j'embrassai sa joue.

"Que dirais-tu que j'aille dans le bureau de McGonagall ? " commençai-je" Je vais lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec mon père et une fois que tu seras revenue, nous pourrons décider ce qu'il faut faire ".

« Ça me semble être un bon plan ", dit-elle, je hochai la tête en direction d'Harry et me dirigeai vers le bureau de McGonagall. Une fois arrivé, je m'assis sur une chaise et j'attendis le retour de la directrice.

"M. Malfoy," dit-elle "Il y a-t-il quelque chose d'urgent pour que vous m'attendiez dans mon bureau privé?"

"Oui, Madame la Directrice," dis-je "en fait il s'agit de mon père ... J'ai parlé à mère récemment et il a découvert que Miss Granger est ma compagne et il m'a encouragé à mourir plutôt que choisir d'être avec elle."

"C'est très grave en effet", déclara McGonagall "Je suppose que Miss Granger est venue avec une idée pour votre protection."

"Pour notre protection en fait, " dis-je "et oui elle a une idée, elle m'a dit de venir vous en parler tout de suite et nous voudrions vous parler de la protection que le château pourrait nous fournir pendant les vacances, et si cela prend plus de temps, peut-être pour l'été également."

"Quand vous dîtes nous, vous incluez Miss Granger également n'est-ce pas ?" interrogea la directrice.

"Bien sûr", dis-je "Madame, est-ce que vous avez été mise au courant de mon héritage familial ? "

"Mais bien sûr," affirma-t-elle "donc je suppose que je dois supposer que vous avez trouvé votre partenaire ... en Miss Granger," je hochai la tête "Très bien alors M. Malfoy, Poudlard vous offrira la protection dont vous avez besoin, où est Miss Granger? "

"Elle parle avec Potter, je crois,» relatai-je « à mon grand regret ... Je vais lui dire ce que vous m'avez dit, portez-vous bien Madame." Puis je me levai et sortis en me demandant ce qui prenait autant de temps à Hermione. Je la trouvai alors que je marchais, elle venait à ma rencontre.

"Draco," dit-elle "as-tu déjà parlé avec la directrice?"

«Oui, Poudlard va nous fournir toute la protection dont nous pourrions avoir besoin,» dis-je «De quoi avait besoin Potty ?», elle me fusilla du regard «Je veux dire Harry."

«Je suis contente qu'elle ait dit ça," dit Hermione "Harry a dit qu'il avait vu ton père alors qu'il était à Pré au Lard ... il ne l'a dit à personne, il voulait juste me mettre en garde ... il ne savait pas si ton père était déjà au courant à propos de l'histoire de compagne. "

"Bien, nous allons juste devoir être prudents", dis-je "il ne pourra pas rentrer dans le château, pas en étant un homme aussi recherché."

"Draco es-tu sûr que tu vas bien," dit Hermione «Je sais que c'est un mauvais homme, mais il est toujours ton père."

"Non, il n'est pas," dis-je "s'il était mon père, il ne voudrait pas que je choisisse la mort plutôt que toi ... Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il se foutait de savoir si je vivais ou si j'étais mort après la bataille finale ... Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui et je lui ai dit d'ailleurs, alors quand le ministère a découvert où nous étions, ils ont dit que si ma mère et moi nous coopérions, on ne serait pas accusé car nous avons aidé à la fin de la bataille. Je n'ai pas hésité à leur dire où il était, après tout ce qu'il a tenté de me faire, je savais que c'était mal mais je voulais garder ma mère en dehors d'Azkaban. "

"Ta mère et toi, vous devez être très proches," dit Hermione "as-tu parlé à McGonagall de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si les élèves découvraient à propos de nous ?

"Non," dis-je "ils vont peut-être comprendre, il y a certaines personnes qui voudront s'assurer que toi et moi, nous ne réussissions pas."

"Je sais," dit-elle "et je pense que nous devrions probablement aller dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner."

"Je n'ai pas du tout faim», dis-je.

"Eh bien pourtant je suis affamée», dit Hermione "et que dirais-tu de nous retrouver quand j'aurai fini?"

"Non, je viens avec toi», dis-je «certaines personnes ne sont pas dignes de confiance autour de toi."

«Je suis une grande fille tu sais», dit-elle, je la tirai à moi, en souriant malicieusement.

«Où serait le plaisir ? Je veux que chacun sache que tu es à moi," dis-je.

"Oh, et bien je suppose que je pourrais supporter de t'avoir assis à côté de moi pendant que je mange", dit-elle sarcastiquement. Je me saisis le torse, dramatiquement.

"Oh Miss Granger, était-ce du rejet que j'ai entendu dans votre voix ?,» dis-je en faisant semblant de tomber en arrière; Hermione rit et frappa mon bras "Aïe ... ça fait un peu mal."

"Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas aussi fort qu'en troisième année," dit-elle.

"Eh bien non," lui dis-je, nous commençâmes à marcher vers la Grande Salle. Une fois là-bas, je décidai de rester avec Hermione ... Je n'avais pas envie d'être soumis aux questions de Pansy. Je hochai la tête vers Potter tandis que je m'asseyais "Potter".

"Malfoy," dit-il hochant la tête en retour "Hermione tu lui as dit ce que je t'ai dit?"

"Bien sûr que je l'ai fait Harry," dit Hermione après avoir pris une gorgée de jus de citrouille ", il est, après tout mon amant."

"Pas encore," dis-je, elle me regarda.

"Excuse-moi", dit-elle.

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas techniquement être ton amant jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fait l'amour", dis-je "mais je suis toujours ton amour."

"Très bien, c'est mon amour, " dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

"Donc, l'acte d'amour doit avoir lieu à un certain moment?" demanda Ginny "juste par curiosité."

"Eh bien, nous avons le reste de l'année", dis-je "mais il pourrait avoir lieu à tout moment avant cette date ... mais quand nous déciderons de passer à autre chose, une cérémonie va avoir lieu, nous engageant dans une sorte de mariage ... la plupart des couples comme nous, ont fait un mariage avant d'évoluer, mais c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit. "

«Le mariage?" demanda Ron "tu vas devoir l'épouser?"

"Bien sûr Ronald,» dit Hermione «Je ne serais pas avec lui si j'avais eu le choix à ce sujet." Dès que ce fut sorti de sa bouche, elle la couvrit et me regarda "Oh Draco je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça." Je la regardai attristé.

«Bien», dis-je «tu m'aimes, mais si cela n'était pas arrivé, tu ne serais pas avec moi en ce moment ... compréhensible." Je me levai et partis.

"Draco, attends, je t'aime», commença-t-elle en me suivant. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

"Hermione, tu ferais bien de rester loin de moi maintenant," dis-je "peu importe ce que tu voulais dire, ça fait mal... et peut-être que tu as raison, si je n'étais pas devenu un Veela alors tu ne m'aurais peut-être jamais aimé ... mais si tu peux dire ça aussi facilement alors m'aimes-tu réellement ? S'il te plaît, fais-moi savoir quand tu auras la réponse... Je vais rester dans la tour Serpentard ce soir ... Je te verrai plus tard. "

"Draco s'il te plaît, ce n'était pas ça que je voulais dire,» dit Hermione, me suivant toujours.

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ?," criai-je "as-tu seulement accepté parce que tu ne voulais pas que je meure ?" Hermione secoua la tête, elle pleurait maintenant "Réponds-moi!"

"Ne t'avise pas de me crier dessus, petit con arrogant !" dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers moi "pourquoi devrais-je te choisir personnellement! Tu n'étais rien mis à part un trou du cul pendant sept ans et tout à coup j'ai découvert que je devais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi! Oui, au début j'ai accepté parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser mourir, mais quand je t'ai dit « Je t'aime » je le pensais! Alors me dire des trucs pareils, c'est ridicule! "

"Ridicule! Eh bien excuse-moi, miss la plus brillante sorcière de notre époque, je suis désolé que mon sang t'ait choisi comme compagne et que lorsque tu me dis des choses blessante, ça fait mal! Excuse-moi d'être tombé dans ton jeu, pense-tu que je m'attendais à ça ... à nous! Non, mais quand je l'ai découvert, je ne me suis pas enfui ni caché. Je t'avais bien dit que je ne pouvais savoir si j'allais vivre ou mourir. Je suis désolé si je préfère vivre, mais si vraiment ça que tu penses alors je suppose que je peux mourir pour ne pas ruiner l'un de tes projets! " Criai-je. Hermione s'avança et me gifla, ma main alla toucher la zone qui me picotait.

"Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, laisse-moi te dire que tu ne me connais pas du tout," dit-elle "et peut-être cela signifie également que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, M. Malfoy," je fis une grimace à l'utilisation de mon nom de famille ", alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance." Puis elle se tourna et s'éloigna. Je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi, pour voir que quelques personnes s'étaient rassemblées et nous avaient vus.

"Draco ... mec», déclara Blaise, en se manifestant "peut-être que nous devrions simplement aller ... nous asseoir et réfléchir à propos de ce qui vient de se passer.''

«Je croyais que tu ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal?" demanda Harry, je le regardai.

"La blesser elle," dis-je "mais là c'est elle qui a commencé." Harry secoua la tête.

"Malfoy, je ne suis pas pour que tu meures et tout ça, mais tu devrais vraiment prendre le temps d'apprendre que lorsque Mione est impliquée dans une situation, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que son cœur suive." Ensuite, lui et Ginny se retournèrent et coururent après Hermione.

Hermione POV ...

J'étais assise là, sur les escaliers, en train de pleurer quand j'entendis des pas approcher. J'essayai d'essuyer les larmes, mais les pas continuèrent à se rapprocher. Harry et Ginny s'assirent à côté de moi.

«Je suis désolé Mione,» dit Ginny en saisissant ma main.

"Oh non, c'est vraiment ma faute," lui dis-je. "J'aurai du réfléchir à la façon dont il le prendrait avant de le dire. Les Veelas sont des créatures vraiment sensibles et puisque Draco l'est à moitié, sa réaction est normale."

"Il n'aurait quand même pas dû dire toutes ces choses," dit Harry "tu devrais essayer de lui expliquer." Je poussai un nouveau sanglot.

"C'était la première fois qu'il me criait dessus sans m'appeler sang de bourbe», dis-je, essayant de rester positive "Je n'aurais probablement pas dû le gifler."

"Non," dit Ginny "Je pense que l'embrasser aurait été mieux." Je ris, en essuyant de nouveau mes yeux.

"Ouais, je suppose que ça l'aurait été," dis-je "oh, je ne veux qu'il aille dormir dans la tour des Serpentards ... Je commençais juste à m'habituer à ce qu'il soit près de moi."

"Eh bien, dis-lui," dit Harry "écoute, vous venez juste de vous mettre ensemble... c'était dur pour Ginny et moi aussi au début."

"Ugh, mais il a été un tel crétin!" Dis-je. Ginny sourit.

"Oui, mais c'est toi qui as commencé, " dit Ginny, je souris et lui donnai un coup de coude.

"Vous deux, vous avez toujours comment me faire sentir mieux", dis-je "et je suppose que je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Draco avant qu'il ne commence à être vraiment mal... Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai changé d'avis." Ginny hocha la tête. Je me levai et ajustai mes vêtements. "Merci."

"Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, " dit Harry en souriant. Je hochai la tête et commençai à monter les escaliers, en espérant pouvoir rattraper Draco avant son départ pour la tour de Serpentards. Quand je passai le portrait, je l'entendis parler.

"Mère ... comment pourrai-je avoir tort ?", déclara Draco, il devait parler à sa mère depuis la cheminée.

"Eh bien mon chéri, tu lui as dit des choses assez blessantes," dit Narcissa "et il me semble que Hermione, a au moins essayé de s'expliquer, mais bien sûr tu as laissé ta colère prendre le dessus."

"Elle ... je ... comment est-ce que ça va fonctionner ?v, dit-il "Je ne veux pas mourir, mais après ce qui vient de se passer, je me demande si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de complètement différent en tête, pour sa vie."

"Eh bien, je suis sûre qu'elle avait quelque chose de différent en tête", déclara sa mère '', mais elle essaie de s'adapter, et je sais que toi également ... juste, parle lui avant de partir, ne va pas au lit en colère, ce n'est jamais une bonne chose." J'entendis un plop sur le canapé et je supposai donc qu'ils avaient fini de parler, alors j'entrai dans la pièce en essayant de faire croire que je n'avais pas entendu ce qui venait de se dire. Draco tourna la tête pour me regarder.

"Bonjour", dis-je.

"Salut," répondit-il et ensuite il se tourna pour regarder le feu. Je m'approchai lentement et m'assis sur le canapé, à côté de lui.

"Draco, je suis tellement désolée pour ce que j'ai dit," commençai-je "et je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça comme ça ... c'est juste que tout ça est venu à moi assez vite et je me sens un peu ... dépassée par manque de meilleur mot. Je le pensais vraiment quand je t'ai dit "Je t'aime "... et j'ai l'intention d'aller nul part. " Il me regarda un moment, puis soupira.

"Je sais Mia", dit-il «Je suis tout simplement trop sensible pour mon propre bien ... Je suis désolé aussi, je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses que j'ai dites." Je souris et pris sa main.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet," dis-je: «Je l'ai plutôt bien pris vu que tu ne m'as pas appelé sang de bourbe."

"Tu n'es pas un sang de bourbe," dit-il, je hochai la tête.

"Vas-tu quand même aller dans la tour des Serpentards?" Demandai-je.

"Non," dit Draco "Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu de toute façon ... supporter d'être loin de toi."

"Bon, parce que j'aime assez t'avoir de l'autre côté du couloir ... Peux-tu imaginer ce qui se serait passé si nous nous étions trouvés plus tôt, comme en quatrième année," dis-je.  
répondit-il "alors, as-tu entendu ce que nous nous sommes dit ma mère et moi?"

"Excuse-moi?" interrogeai-je.

"Mia, je savais que tu étais là, " dit Draco "Je peux te sentir."

"Bien", dis-je "oui, je vous ai entendu, on dirait que ta mère pense comme moi."

"Je te l'avais dit," dit-il "vous, femmes tirants, vous vous soutiendrez toujours n'est-ce pas ?"

"Absolument" dis-je, il sourit "écoute je veux en savoir plus sur cette cérémonie dont tu parlais dans la Grande Salle."

"Je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose", déclara Draco, je souris "oh cool. "

"Envie d'un voyage à la bibliothèque? Demandai-je.

"Où tu iras, je te suivrai forcément", dit Draco en souriant.

* * *

Hello les amies !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je sais que c'est un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais je profite de ce jour bénit des Dieux parce qu'il est FERIE ! Oui bon le bac me retourne le cerveau désolée :p! Voili voilou la suite la semaine prochaine !

Merci pour les reviews, les visites, les mises en alerts et favoris !

XO XO Eli !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Les personnes appartiennent à la grande JK et l'histoire est celle de Fallondawncarlie. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voilà le lien si vous voulez aller voir la version originale : http(:) s/6799406/1/Just-Her (enlevez les parenthèses)

Merci à ma bêta Nedjy

* * *

Chapitre 6

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la bibliothèque, je ne voulais pas dire autre chose de stupide. Je regardais Hermione du coin de l'œil. Je ne sais pas si nous devions compter cela comme notre première dispute parce que ça avait duré en tout et pour tout quinze minutes, mais dans son livre je suis sûr que cela comptera comme une dispute, et encore, nous avons eu cette altercation quand elle avait essayé de chercher des échappatoires et que j'ai totalement flippé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-elle.

"Euh ... rien," dis-je, elle me regarda avec curiosité.

"Non, je ne te crois pas," dit-elle "à quoi pensais-tu ?"

"Les disputes que nous avons eu jusqu'ici,» dis-je.

"Seulement deux, je pense que c'est assez bon pour toi et moi vu que nous sortons ensemble depuis environ une semaine et demi» dit-elle «Je m'attendais à ce que ça soit tous les jours."

"Eh bien, je ne pense pas," commençai-je "Je suppose que j'aurai du voir comment tu le prendrais. "

«Avec notre histoire bien sûr," dit-elle alors que nous marchions dans la bibliothèque "Tu sais, je pense qu'il y a plus de livres depuis qu'ils ont fait le remodelage"

"Cela ne devrait pas être un problème avec toi," lui dis-je en la suivant dans une allée "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?"

"Oh, ce que je peux trouver sur les Veelas,» dit-elle en prenant des livres sur l'étagère.

«C'est beaucoup de livres," dis-je alors qu'elle commençait à tous me les donner "Mia nous allons être ici toute la nuit à ce rythme."

"Oh non, c'est environ deux heures de lecture pour moi», dit-elle en souriant.

"Tu es vraiment un rat de bibliothèque», dis-je.

«Tu t'y habitueras» dit-elle, je levai les sourcils "Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, les livres ne passeront pas avant toi."

«Oui», dis-je «jusqu'à ce que je doive te porter jusqu'à ta chambre parce que tu t'es endormie sur le canapé en lisant toute la journée."

"Cela n'arrivera jamais," dit-elle "parce que je ne m'endors jamais quand je lis ... ok ça devrait le faire, allons trouver une table." Elle s'éloigna et en trouva une près du fond. Elle me tendit trois livres et en prit trois pour elle. "Cherche juste quelque chose sur l'accouplement Veela."

«Bien que ça devrait être assez facile," dis-je et nous commençâmes à chercher. Elle était si belle assise là, avec un regard sérieux sur son visage, que c'était difficile pour moi de me concentrer. Je voulais l'embrasser tellement fort, c'était une bonne chose que je prenais la potion que Rogue faisait pour moi sinon nous pourrions être dans une situation plutôt osée. Je regardais comme elle tournait les pages et s'installait confortablement dans son siège.

"Draco chéri, s'il te plaît cesse de me regarder et cherche l'information», dit-elle sans me regarder.

«Désolé,» dis-je, ma tête revient brusquement sur le livre, "oh hé, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose." Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'assit sur mes genoux "Mia tu ne devrais pas ...» elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche.

"Laisse-moi lire," dit-elle.

«Très bien, mais ne me blâmes pas pour mes mains baladeuses», dis-je.

"Draco regarde ça ! Il est dit que lorsque nous sommes liés comme compagnons, notre magie combine et devient une partie de chacun de nous, et que cela ne peut se produire qu'au cours de l'apogée de la passion ... en faisant l'amour», dit-elle en lisant le livre.

"Ça me va" dis-je.

"Draco, ça signifie que notre mariage, c'est l'accouplement," dit Hermione "c'est ce que ta mère a voulu dire quand elle racontait que les gens avait encore une cérémonie séparée, parce que c'est beaucoup trop privé pour la famille et les amis soient là."

"Eh bien, c'est super», dis-je «cela signifie donc que avons fini les recherches?"

"Oui, pour l'instant, mais je vais parler à ta mère», dit-elle.

«Quoi, pourquoi?" Demandai-je.

"Euh ... je pense qu'elle va en savoir plus sur le sujet que n'importe quel livre," dit-elle "Alors, qui de mieux qu'elle pour obtenir des informations." Je hochai la tête en accord "Draco, s'il te plaît, arrête de regarder mon cul."

"Tu es celle qui est assise sur mes genoux», dis-je.

" Bien allons-y,» dit-elle en se levant. Je gémis, ne voulant pas qu'elle bouge. Elle s'en alla et posa les livres sur les étagères pendant que j'attrapai nos sacs. «Alors, que veux-tu faire maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je en haussant les épaules «J'ai besoin d'aller voir Rogue pour obtenir plus de potion."

"Que se passerait-il si tu arrêtais de la prendre?" demanda-t-elle.

"Disons que la liaison de la magie serait arrivée en jours plutôt qu'en mois," dis-je, elle me jeta un coup d'œil. "Ça a quelque chose à voir avec les phéromones."

"Bon, je lirai à propos de ça," dit Hermione, elle baissa les yeux vers le sol alors que nous marchions, tenant ses mains derrière son dos.

"Pourquoi tant de sérieux?" Demandai-je.

«Je pensais juste à quelle vitesse nous sommes passés de nous haïr l'un l'autre à ça,» dit-elle «ça ressemble presque à un rêve."

"Des choses comme ça ressemblent toujours à un rêve", dis-je "mais j'aime ce rêve."

"Moi aussi," dit Hermione "que dirais-tu si nous nous arrêtions à la salle commune des Gryffondor, je veux voir Harry et Ginny."

« Ça me semble bien, "lui dis-je.

Hermione prit ma main pendant que nous marchions. Sa main était douce et tenait la mienne délicatement. Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner ce que l'avenir nous réserverait, et c'était incroyable de voir combien j'étais impatient. J'ai finalement obtenu une belle femme, qui m'égale dans tous les domaines, et c'était un changement agréable. Je suis entré dans la salle commune avec elle, en souriant.

"Elle est notre amie Ron!" hurla Harry, Hermione s'arrêta, choquée par la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

«Elle est sous un sort,» cria Ron "nous devons la sauver Harry, il va la tuer. Je veux dire, comment tu peux passer d'insultes racistes quotidiennes à je t'aime hypocrites ? Ce n'est pas possible !"

"Ron, c'est un Veela,» dit Ginny "il ne peut pas lui mentir et il ne peut certainement pas jeter un sort contre elle."

" Est-ce que vous tenez si peu à elle que vous n'allez toujours pas l'aider ?», grogna Ron.

"Non, nous prenons tellement soin d'elle que nous sommes prêts à la soutenir dans tout ce qu'elle nous demande", déclara Harry, il leva finalement les yeux et remarqua Hermione "Mione ... désolé tu es entrée sans prévenir ... Malefoy."

"Vous avez le problème sous le nez et vous ne faites toujours rien ! » Déclara Ron "Regardez la, elle ressemble à une petite fille effrayée!"

«Tu sais la belette, je pourrais être obligé de te faire du mal si tu continues à me traiter de menteur," dis-je.

"Draco non," dit Hermione "Ronald, je ne suis pas sous un sort ! Arrête d'essayer de m'éloigner de Draco. Je suis amoureuse de lui et si tu ne l'approuve pas, alors tu n'as pas besoin de me parler!"

«Mione allez," dit Ron "Malefoy n'a été rien d'autre qu'un imbécile pour nous, et tu es juste prête à croire tout ce qu'il dit."

«Oui, je le suis,» dit Hermione « Ron, il ne peut pas me mentir à ce sujet, s'il ne me disait pas la vérité, alors il serait en train de mourir de chagrin parce qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé sa véritable compagne ... Pourquoi est-ce une si grosse affaire pour toi ? "

"Parce que tu es censée être avec moi !" hurla-t-il

"Toi ? Pourquoi diable voudrais-je être avec toi alors que tu m'as trompé," dit Hermione « les trois derniers mois de notre relation, tout ce dont tu parlais, c'était de sexe ! Désolée de faire éclater ta bulle, mais je ne voulais pas et je ne voudrai plus jamais être avec toi ! "

"Mais tu vas être avec lui !" hurla Ron.

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires,» dit-elle «parce que toi et moi ne sommes plus amis."

"Très bien, mais crois-moi," dit-il "tu vas le regretter."

Puis il s'en alla comme un ouragan.

"Désolée les gars, mon frère est obsédé par vous deux maintenant," dit Ginny «Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être aussi stupide."

Hermione rit.

«Parce qu'il copiait mon travail depuis des années," dit-elle "écoutez, je pensais que nous pourrions tous dîner à Pré au Lard, vous savez, s'asseoir comme des amis."

"Mia mon père…," commençai-je.

"N'osera pas nous toucher dans un lieu public et nous pouvons utiliser le système de cheminette pour y aller et en revenir,» dit-elle en touchant ma joue "ne t'inquiètes pas, le pire qu'il pourrait faire s'il nous voyait, ça serait de nous menacer."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," dit Ginny "comme ça, nous pourrions apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux Draco."

"Très bien, mais le dîner pour moi", dis-je "aucunes protestation !".

"Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi," dit Harry "en fait Hermione, j'ai besoin de parler avec toi pendant un moment." Hermione hocha la tête et me serra la main.

«Je vais attendre ici," dis-je "Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec Ginny." Hermione hocha la tête et monta avec Harry. Ginny me sourit et me fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Alors, comment tout le truc Veela fonctionne?" demanda-t-elle «Je veux dire, comment as-tu su que tu étais un Veela ?"

«Ma mère m'en a parlé il y a un an et demi," dis-je "elle a dit que quand j'aurai dix-huit ans, je mûrirais et puis mon sang Veela voudrait trouver ma compagne de vie."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire pour arriver à maturité?" elle demandé.

"Eh bien en fait, le sang dans mon corps a changé un peu, et il a brûlé pendant quelques jours, la douleur était atroce, pire que d'obtenir la Marque des Ténèbres."

«Je suis désolé que tu ais du vivre avec ça», dit Ginny.

"Non, ce n'est pas si mal en fait !", lui dis-je en retroussant ma manche "Regarde, ça a beaucoup terni depuis qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort, donc maintenant, c'est plus facile de vivre avec. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais voulu en premier lieu. Mon père étant son bras droit, ça a été décidé depuis ma naissance ".

«Je ne saurai jamais combien il était difficile d'être son fils," dit Ginny.

"J'espère que personne ne le saura jamais,» dis-je «personnellement, il merdait en tant que père, je suis beaucoup plus proche de ma mère que de quiconque ... et bien à l'exception de Mia."

"Mia ? Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?" demanda Ginny.

"C'est comme ça que je l'appelais dans un rêve," dis-je.

"Un rêve?" interrogea Ginny.

"Oui, les Veelas ont des rêves à propos de leur compagnon avant de les trouver», dis-je «J'ai su instantanément qui c'était quand je l'ai vu."

"Ah, je vois," dit Ginny "Oh regarde, ils sont de retour." Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle.

"Désolé, j'ai juste eu une conversation très importante", dit Hermione.

"Oh et c'était quoi?" Demandai-je. Hermione me tira vers le bas pour murmurer à mon oreille.

"Harry va demander à Ginny de l'épouser», dit-elle.

* * *

**Holà les chicas muy bonitas !**

**Oui deux publications dans la même soirée c'est ouf je sais ! Mais comme toi tout arrive un jour ! Comme le soleil d'ailleurs ! BREF ça faisait longtemps mais j'ai du passer mon bac ( que j'ai eu d'ailleurs :D) et j'ai trouvé ma bêta ! Alors on fait un bel accueil dans ce monde de tarés à Nedjy !**

**Alors vous partez où en vacances les coupines ? Et si vous partez pas qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? **

**Je publierai rapidement sur Life As We Know It étant donné la taille du chapitre ! Je suis déjà dessus là ! Et un autre bébé doit arriver :') c'est émouvant hein ?**

**D'ailleurs allez lire la fiction de Lil's lys Hope, Beyond the Desire c'est une tuerie les enfants !**

**Merci pour les visites, les reviews, les mises en alertes/favoris ça fait plaisir :D**

**Voili voilou ! A bientôt les amies :)**

**XO XO Eli**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Les personnes appartiennent à la grande JK et l'histoire est celle de Fallondawncarlie. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voilà le lien si vous voulez aller voir la version originale : http(:) s/6799406/1/Just-Her (enlevez les parenthèses)

Merci à ma bêta Nedjy

* * *

Chapitre 7

Je fixai Draco en pensant à combien il avait changé au cours des deux derniers mois. Non seulement nous étions rapprochés, mais lui et mes amis s'entendaient bien. Ron était toujours obsédé par son idée du sortilège et ne supportait pas Pansy, qu'il surnommait encore « le Bouledogue ». A part ces deux-là, tout allait bien et j'étais heureuse ... et très amoureuse de lui, bien sûr ! Nous étions encore dans une zone rouge à cause de son père qui ne nous avait pas encore montrer son visage. Ça rendait Draco nerveux, mais je ne cessais pas de lui dire que tout irait bien.

«Pourquoi es-tu en train de me fixer?" demanda Draco. Je sortis de mes pensées et le regardais. Je senti mon visage se mettre à brûler.

«Je n'étais pas en train de te fixer," dis-je.

"Si, tu l'étais,» dit-il un sourire en coin et il me fit sentir comme de la gelée ... Je détestais ça parce qu'il savait quel effet il avait sur moi. " A quoi pensais-tu Mia?"

"Toi," lui avouais-je.

«Bien sûr,» dit-il en me soulevant. J'enveloppais mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé. J'aimais beaucoup être près de lui et sentir sa chaleur sur mon corps ... c'était enivrant. Bien sûr, c'était bien pire lorsqu'il oubliait de prendre sa potion ... nous l'avions découvert il y a environ deux semaines, alors que je le suppliais pratiquement de me faire l'amour, au milieu de la classe ... avec tout le monde qui nous regardait. Il a dû me ramener à nos dortoirs alors que j'attaquais son cou, c'était complètement embarrassant.

"Tu as pris ta potion aujourd'hui ?" dis-je.

«Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne nous arrivera plus», dit Draco riant «Je ne pouvais presque pas me contenir."

"Toi, bébé, je crois que je t'ai attaquée plus d'une fois," lui dis-je.

«Oui», dit-il en soupirant "Ne parlons pas de ça ... En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose."

"Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est?" interrogeai-je.

«Harry m'a demandé d'être l'un de ses garçons d'honneur au mariage » dit-il.

"Vraiment?" demandais-je, il hocha la tête: «Wow, il doit vraiment commencer à t'apprécier."

"Eh bien, je suis une personne très sympathique," se vanta-t-il «Je suis,après tout, le plus grand Malefoy jamais né."

"Culotté aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?" lui dis-je, il ria.

«Seulement pour toi», dit-il en tortillant ses sourcils. Je frappais son bras, joueuse.

"Garde ça dans ton pantalon," lui dis-je en me levant. "Crois-moi, ça vaudra la peine d'attendre." Je commençais à me diriger à l'étage, vers ma chambre. "Donc tu es prêt à aller à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner?"

"Bien sûr," dit Draco. «Es-tu d'accord pour t'asseoir à la table des Serpentards?"

"Ouais, bien sûr», dis-je en redescendant avec une chemise différente. «Nous nous sommes assis à la table des Gryffondors toute la semaine."

«Génial», dit-il, il prit ma main et nous dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

POV de DRACO...

Nous nous assîmes avec Blaise et Théo, les deux aimaient vraiment Hermione. Elle commença une conversation avec Theo et se mirent rapidement à parler du devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était à rendre prochainement. Les choses entre elle et moi allaient parfaitement, à l'exception que mon père était toujours là, à comploter quelque part à propos de nos deux morts, j'étais sûr de ça.

"Drakey" dit Pansy, je levai les yeux alors qu'elle était assise en face de moi. "Pourquoi est-elle assise ici?"

«Parce que je l'aime», dis-je.

"Ecoute, je sais que nous avons connu un départ difficile cette année, mais ton plan a fonctionné, je suis jalouse», dit Pansy, Hermione se tourna vers elle.

"Oh s'il te plaît, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir entendu dire que Draco est Veela et que je suis sa compagne pour la vie», dit-elle. «Ça n'est plus un secret depuis un certain temps maintenant alors simplement, contente-toi d'être un gentil caniche, et arrête d'essayer de mettre MON Draco dans ton lit." Pansy cligna des yeux.

"Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en train de me parler?" interrogea Pansy. "Tu ne peux pas vraiment l'aimer elle, n'est-ce pas?"

«Si je peux», dis-je. "Alors, laissez-moi l'être." Je me tournai vers Hermione, elle sourit et m'embrassa et j'entendis Pansy sangloter, puis s'enfuir.

«Elle est si arrogante!" dit Hermione. «Peu importe, Theo et moi étions en train de parler du rapport à rendre pour le cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal... comment avance le tien ?"

«Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi que ce soit», dis-je.

«Je fais le mien sur le sortilège Doloris", déclara Theo. "... Et pourquoi ce sortilège est pire que l'Avada Kedavra."

"Cela pourrait être intéressant ... mais le Doloris ne peut pas vraiment te tuer», dit Hermione.

«Oui, mais il te fait souhaiter la mort", déclara Theo. "Et toi, tu le fais sur quoi?"

« La Magie Pixie et combien mauvaise elle peut être, "dit Hermione. "Ça sera facile et je vais obtenir une note parfaite sur ça puisqu'ils sont très populaires. "Je hochais la tête.

"Peut-être que je vais faire le mien sur les Mangemorts," dis-je"... et pourquoi leur monde s'est écroulé."

"Ce serait effectivement parfait pour toi je pense," dit Hermione, elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis regarda la table des Gryffondors. Harry lui fit signe tout comme Ginny et elle leur rendit. Mes yeux décalèrent vers la porte et je vis Pansy parler avec Ron.

"Mia, pourquoi Ron parle-t-il avec Pansy?" Demandais-je. Hermione tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où je regardais. Hermione secoua la tête.

"Super, il est probablement en train de lui raconter sa théorie, que tu m'as jeté un sort," dit-elle en soupirant "... et puis il va probablement lui demander si elle veut l'aider à découvrir ce qui se passe réellement et bla bla bla."

"Hmm," dis-je. "Eh bien peut-être qu'ils vont tomber amoureux et juste oublier tout ça», dit Blaise. «Tu connais Pansy, elle va sortir avec un mec pour rendre Draco jaloux et ensuite revenir une semaine plus tard en disant qu'elle était complètement amoureuse de lui et il lui a brisé le cœur ... ou elle peut commencer à se diriger vers les femmes."

"J'en doute fortement», déclara Theo. "Cette fille a couché avec tout le monde mais elle n'a jamais été avec une femme ... que je sache."

«Elle a été avec deux," lui dis-je, Hermione me regarda "Quoi ? Elle me l'a dit un été où elle est restée à mon Manoir."

"Elle a séjourné au Manoir avec toi ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Oui, à force c'est devenu une chose habituelle," dis-je. "Mais une fois que j'ai finalement dit à ma mère que je ne l'aimais pas, elle a cessé d'être invitée, ça va faire cinq ans."

"Oh, je vois," dit Hermione. «Pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de cela, je deviens ..."

"Mal à l'aise," dis-je. "Oui, je sais ... désolé Mia». Elle sourit et me poussa avec son coude.

"Hé les gars, est-ce que vous avez envie de venir jusqu'à la salle commune pendant un petit moment après le déjeuner?" demanda Hermione. «Je peux demander à Harry et Ginny de venir aussi."

"Bien sûr", déclara Theo, hochant la tête.

"Je ne peux pas», déclara Blaise «Je suis vraiment en retard sur mes devoirs potions et Slughorn va me tuer si je ne le lui donne pas bientôt."

"Ok, peut-être une autre fois," dit-elle "Bébé, je vais aller parler à Harry et Ginny, ça sera rapide." Elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis se dirigea vers ses amis.

«Tu es un chanceux», déclara Theo, je le regardais.

«Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je suis chanceux», dis-je.

**Dans la salle commune ...**

Hermione était allée dans sa chambre et il attrapa un de ses jeux moldus, quelque chose qui s'appelle Cluedo. Elle expliqua les règles à Theo car Harry et Ginny connaissait déjà.

"Voilà, fondamentalement, tu dois deviner qui a tué cette personne," dit-elle. «Tu as une arme, une chambre et une seule personne. Ces trois cartes ici, vont dans ce paquet et nous devons deviner qui est dedans à l'aide des cartes que nous avons dans notre main. Si on devine et une autre personne a l'une des choses que nous avons devinés, il te le montre et tu peux le noter sur ta liste».

"Ça semble plutôt sombre", déclara Theo. "Mais bon, je suis prêt à essayer."

«J'ai toujours aimé», dit Harry. «Ça peut être très amusant."

«Dis Harry," commença Théo. "Peut-être que vous aimeriez venir à la soirée des gars avec nous ce samedi. Ce serait Draco, Blaise et moi-même. Cela donnerait aux filles une chance d'avoir un peu de temps aussi." Harry leva les yeux vers moi.

"Hé, je n'aurais pas de problème avec ça», dis-je.

"Bien sûr," dit Harry. "Ginny est-ce que ça t'irait?"

"Bien sûr," dit Ginny. "Hermione et moi allons travailler un peu sur les plans de mariage."

"Ah bien!" dit Hermione. «J'ai quelques questions pour toi."

«Alors, c'est réglé," dis-je. "Maintenant, que diriez-vous de jouer ?" Nous jouâmes au Cluedo pendant les heures qui suivirent jusqu'à l'heure du souper, puis nous finîmes par discuter un petit peu. Puis une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Hermione vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

«Tu t'es bien amusé?" demanda-telle.

"Oui, c'était très agréable," dis-je. "Et toi?"

«Je suis ravie», dit-elle. "Theo semblait vraiment apprécier."

"J'en suis sûr", dis-je. "Il a gagné deux fois." Hermione rit.

«Je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas gagné bébé," dit-elle, je l'embrassai.

«Mais tu vois, j'ai gagné", dis-je. «Tu as gagné donc j'ai gagné aussi, parce que j'ai une copine merveilleusement intelligente."

"Je t'aime," dit-elle.

"Et je t'aime aussi», lui dis-je, elle sourit et m'embrassa tout en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'aimais son toucher délicat, et la façon dont ses lèvres ont à peine effleuré les miennes me faisant frissonner. Elle sourit et m'embrassa plus fort, glissant sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure comme pour me demander d'ouvrir la bouche. J'abdiquais et nos langues se réunirent en une danse très lente et douce. Elle a vraiment un goût sucré, comme une fraise ou une crème de bonbons. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point elle était parfaite et la facilité avec laquelle elle me donna envie de perdre le contrôle. Elle recula et posa son front contre le mien.

"Draco," chuchota-telle. «Je veux que tu arrêtes de prendre ta potion."

"Mia, ce n'est pas une option», dis-je.

«Ecoute, maintenant que tu m'as trouvée," commença-telle, "Les phéromones auront seulement un effet sur moi, et je veux savoir que je peux me contrôler."

«Je ne le ferai pas», dis-je. "C'est trop risqué ... Mia si nous arrivons à un certain point, je ne serai pas en mesure d'arrêter." Hermione hocha la tête.

«Je le sais," dit-elle. "S'il te plaît ... Draco, fais le pour moi."

"Oh Hermione tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ferais pour toi," lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue. "Ecoute, je vais le faire pour toi si tu es d'accord pour attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête à passer à l'acte si l'occasion se présentait." Hermione hocha la tête.

"Cela me semble assez juste,» dit-elle. «D'accord, tu peux attendre ... mais dès que je donne le feu vert, je veux que tu arrêtes."

"Très bien," dis-je. "Mais s'il te plaît, sois sûre quand tu me donneras ta décision d'accord? Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose et que tu puisses le regretter plus tard."

"Je sais," dit-elle "Je pense que je vais prendre une douche et puis aller au lit. »

«Mm, peut-on rester assis comme ça pendant un moment ?" Demandai-je. Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Je la rapprochais de moi et soupirais en laissant son parfum remplir mes sens. En le faisant, je sentis quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de sinistre et dangereux, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

"Bonjour fils», dit une voix que je haïssais, une voix qui m'envoya des frissons dans le dos. Je regardai Hermione, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses doigts se cramponnaient sur mes épaules. "C'est si bon de te revoir!"

* * *

**Coucou les copines !**

**Alors voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez eu chaud comme Hermione ! Haha ! La suite arrivera surement vite ;)**

**Merci aux visites, mises en favoris/alertes, aux reviews**

**Si vous laissez une review, Draco viendra vous rejoindre dans votre lit pour faire ... ce que vous voulez ;)**

**XO XO Eli**


End file.
